


It Was Only a Kiss, How Did it End Up Like This?

by pxssessixn



Series: It Was Only a Kiss, It Was Only a Kiss! [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Caught, Crossover, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Incest, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssessixn/pseuds/pxssessixn
Summary: Twin brothers Mike and Richie share a kiss, then years later realize their feelings for each other and decide to act on it.~~Title is a lyric from Mr. Brightside by The Killers
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Beverly Marsh, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Stanley Uris
Series: It Was Only a Kiss, It Was Only a Kiss! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580581
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	It Was Only a Kiss, How Did it End Up Like This?

The first time they shared affectionate contact, it wasn't too big of a deal. At least not to them, considering they were only ten, and they couldn't imagine it meaning much. It was only a kiss.

They were in the basement, watching a movie. Richie was being his usual silly and annoying self, poking at his brother. Mike was pushing him away a bunch and trying to pay attention to the beautiful Princess Leia. Or, he was, until Richie leaned close and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. After that, all thoughts of Leia were gone.

"Richie, why'd you do that?" Mike asked, feeling heat spread across his cheeks. He reached up to his face and wiped his cheek, glancing at his twin brother with shy eyes. Richie was grinning, though, because he felt something different. And he saw Mike's blush, so Mike must've felt the same thing. With this information, Richie leaned forward and kissed his cheek again, but didn't pull away.

Mike turned his head to look at his brother, meaning they were only about an inch apart. Mike's breath hitched, his eyes glancing down at Richie's lips, then back up. Richie licked his lips, then leaned the rest of the way in and kissed his brother lightly. They didn't move, they just rested there and let themselves feel each other. It didn't take long for Mike to panic, though, so he pulled away with bright red cheeks. They then finished their movie and went to bed without a word.

They never discussed the kiss, not for two years. Two years later, during a sleepover at Bill's house. And they didn't even discuss it, they just did the same thing. But worse.

All of them, including the girls, managed to convince their parents to have a sleepover at Bill's. This meant they had to get creative with bedding. So they just got as many blankets and pillows as humanly possible, then made a ginormous bed in Bill's den. Then, all thirteen of them laid together, as squished as they could be.

Bill's mom made sure the three girls stayed grouped, having the least harmful boys at their sides: Will and Eddie. The whole thing made Richie and Dustin have a field day.

"Be nice to my girlfriend, guys." Lucas spoke up in his usual cocky manner, proud of himself for being the only one with a girlfriend. Well, the only _guy_.

"Ha, jokes on your mom, Bill. She doesn't know about Jane and I." Bev mocked as well, then turned and gave Jane a kiss for emphasis. The group fake gagged, which made a flustered Jane giggle. Eddie then turned and cuddled into Mike. Mike Hanlon, that is.

"Jokes on you all, I have the best relationship of all. Food." Dustin smiled wide, then laid down and turned away from everyone. The remainder of the group rolled their eyes as Stan stood up to turn the lights off. He laid back down, next to Will, and gave him a nervous smile. Will returned it, slowly grabbing Stan's hand in the dark room. No one knew about the lovers, they weren't ready to admit anything yet.

Meanwhile, while everyone attempted to fall asleep, Mike and Richie laid awake. Richie had his glasses off, so he couldn't see jack shit in the dark room. He just stared at the blank ceiling, wishing he could sleep as fast as everyone else. But his overactive mind had never allowed him to do so.

Mike was staring, too, but not at the ceiling. He had his eyes fixed on his twin sibling, his lids squinted slightly. He felt such a conflict going on inside of himself. He's been thinking about the kiss everyday since it happened, and he thinks he's finally ready to do it again. Richie never brought it up or pushed the subject, but Mike's always caught his stares and his behavior. Mike knows, and now he thinks he's ready.

He worked up one last drop of courage, then propped up onto his arm and leaned over, placing his lips firmly onto Richie's.

Richie was surprised, to say the least. But he didn't panic, because he'd recognize those lips anywhere. He's been thinking about their softness since he first felt them, and he could never forget it. So he kissed back, a proper kiss.

Mike felt like he would burst, he was so full of emotions. He couldn't process anything except Richie, his twin brother. They kissed and kissed, Mike eventually shifting so that he could reach Richie better. He kneeled on his hands and knees on either side of Richie, but then lowered onto his elbows, his hands going into Richie's hair.

Richie's had dreams about this moment. Maybe he shouldn't have been thinking about this at such a young age, but he has always been incredibly inappropriate for his age. I mean, in his dreams, it isn't just kissing, but he's perfectly content with this. Even as Mike lowers more, resting his weight onto Richie. Mike isn't heavy, but to Richie, he is.

So they continue to kiss for a few minutes, but then Richie pulls away and kisses gently at Mike's jaw, slowly trailing down his brother's neck. Mike's breathing picks up significantly, his heart about to beat out of his chest. But he doesn't stop it, because he enjoys it too much. Neither of them care or even _remember_ that they're surrounded by their friends. They're too wrapped up in each other. Which is a slight mistake, which they soon realize.

Richie kisses lower, near the nape of Mike's neck, and happens to hit a sensitive spot. Mike isn't expecting it, so he lets out a small moan. Richie loves it. They don't notice movement, or the sound of footsteps. So when the light to the room turns on, Will standing at the light switch, Mike panics and scrambles away from his brother. Both Richie and Mike stare at Will, who stares back.

The group slowly wakes up from the light, and the three are still staring at each other.

"Will? Why'd you turn the light on?" Ben asks groggily, even if he'd only been sleeping for roughly twenty minutes. The rest of them look at Will with questioning eyes, causing him to slowly shake his head. Mike looks terrified, he looks ready to cry. Richie just has red cheeks, praying Will doesn't say anything.

Richie and Mike obviously know what they were doing isn't right, they know it's incest and it's illegal. They know all that, they just don't care. They didn't want to ignore each other anymore, they didn't want to ignore their feelings. They probably should've waited until they were behind closed doors, but they got carried away. And now Will probably hates them.

"Will, dude, turn the light off." Dustin spoke up when Will said nothing. Will looked at the twins for a moment more, then turned the light off and went to lay down again. Richie and Mike looked at each other, even if Richie couldn't see more than a blurry silhouette. They looked at each other in relief, then went to sleep with the rest of their group.

From that day on, things escalated. The next night, at home, they made out again. It got pretty heated, but Mike stopped it when he got paranoid that someone would walk in. They continued that routine for almost two weeks, until Mike decided that it was probably safe.

"We can lock the door." Richie offered, watching Mike nod lightly. Mike got up and locked the door, then quietly made his way back to Richie's bed. They share a room, which makes things a lot easier.

"You think Will hates us? He's been ignoring me." Mike whispered to Richie as he climbed onto the bed, resuming his usual position, propped up above his twin brother. Richie looked up at him and shook his head.

"No, I think he's just scared. He probably wants to confront you, but doesn't know how." Richie whispered back, reaching up and sliding his hand into Mike's soft hair. "Don't worry too much about it." He whispered again, then gently pulled Mike down, so he could kiss him. Mike willingly followed, kissing his brother slowly, savoring it. They don't rush often anymore, especially now with the door locked.

They kiss for a long while, just enjoying each other's presence. But it doesn't take long for Mike to get a bit flustered, as he always does. Both of the boys are just starting proper puberty, so they're very hormonal. But Mike is more sensitive than Richie, so he always gets flustered before it's even a thought on Richie's mind.

"That was quick, angel." Richie mumbled against Mike's lips, using the nickname he had given Mike only a week prior. He's always joked about how innocent Mike is, so he started calling him angel. It was meant to be a mocking nickname, and it did annoy Mike at first, but it quickly turned into a pet name when Richie let it slip during one of their "sessions." The name makes Mike's stomach twist.

"I-I'm sorry." Mike apologizes, moving to stand up. They've never gone farther than making out, even when Mike gets a boner, because they're still young and scared. They're already way too mature for twelve-year-olds, and they know it. So Mike worries about it, and always stops it before things go further. But tonight, Richie reaches forward and puts his hands on Mike's thighs. It startles Mike, who's never been touched even on his thighs.

"Don't apologize. Can I help you, angel?" Richie whispered, holding a tone of voice that is far beyond his years. Mike noticed it, along with the nickname, and nodded quickly, unable to stop himself. He leaned back over Richie, kissing him roughly once again. Richie smirked into the kiss, moving his hands to Mike's hips instead. He then did his best to roll his hips up into his brother's, which made Mike gasp and pull away from the kiss.

"Oh, oh, do it again." He spoke in a breathy tone, blinded by hormones. Richie moved his head to the side, getting close to Mike's ear.

"It'll feel better if you do it." He whispered, and immediately felt Mike grind down into him. They both groaned very lightly, and Richie let his head fall back onto the pillow again. Mike did it again, his eyes closed tight and his mouth open slightly. Richie examined him, unable to push away the admiration and love he felt. Mike is beautiful in Richie's eyes, easily the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Even if they have similar faces, Mike will always be beautiful.

"R-Richie" Mike suddenly whined, leaning down and burying his face into Richie's neck. He whimpered and whined as he moved against his brother, the pleasure overwhelming. Mike's never experienced anything like this in his life. He's barely pleasured himself, he was too scared and unsure. His first experience with true pleasure was happening with his brother, and he was overwhelmed with it.

"Mike, oh god" Richie breathed out, holding his brother's hips tighter and helping him move slightly rougher. They were both submerged in the feeling, neither of them thinking rationally when feeling something so intense. They continued on like that, Mike's whines getting louder and more frequent. "Keep quiet, angel." Richie half-groaned out, which made Mike whimper and bury his face into the pillow instead, silencing himself better.

Mike kept grinding down, loving the feeling, until he completely lost touch with reality. He suddenly could only feel the pleasure, and how he wanted more. He forgot about his surroundings, his situation, he just focused on getting what he craved. He sped up and ground down harder, neither of them being too careful as the bed started to make noise with their movements.

"R-Rich, I-I-" Mike tried to speak, but he couldn't he only continued moving quickly for a minute, then felt a flood of euphoria wash over him. His hips stuttered and rutted forward a few times before going still, his breathing heavy. He felt incredibly hot, and he could've sworn he shed a tear or two during the overwhelmingly amazing experience.

"Are you ok?" He suddenly heard Richie's voice close to his ear, which brought him back down to earth. Mike slowly sat up in his brother's lap, looking down at him with bright red cheeks and glossy eyes. Richie looked hot, as well, his cheeks just as red and his glasses crooked on his face. Mike only nodded in response to his brothers question, he was trying to fully process what they had done. Richie glanced down at their laps and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't..." He trailed off, not quite sure how to say it without sounding weird.

"I didn't what?" Mike spoke up quickly, suddenly feeling incredibly insecure. Did he do something wrong? Was something wrong with him?

"Y'know...c-cum." Richie stuttered out, watching Mike's eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean? Yes I did, what do you think just happened?" Mike replied sassily, which made Richie roll his eyes.

"You had an orgasm, Mike, you didn't cum." Richie spoke in a mocking tone, but then they both realized the seriousness of the sentence. Mike's cheeks went especially red that time as he looked down at his pants. No wet spots, like he's heard about in books and on tv. His eyes then trailed to Richie's lap, which was still obviously hard.

"Wait, Richie, you didn't...finish." Mike whispered, then saw his brother shrug.

"I'll be ok, I just want to make sure you are."

"I want you to." Mike replied back quickly, catching them both by surprise. But now that he's said it, Mike can't help but imagine what it's like to witness his brother experience what he just did. So he very shyly and awkwardly reached down to put his hand on his brother's bulge. Richie took in a sharp breath, his eyes fixed on Mike's face. But Mike looked down at what he was doing, unable to make eye contact.

Mike continued on, gently massaging his brother, until Richie was panting slightly.

"More, Mike, please." Richie pleaded, which made Mike's own breathing pick up. He pushed down into Richie more, and sped up his movements. That seemed to be the right thing to do, considering Richie groaned and closed his eyes tightly. It didn't take long after that, Richie was coming undone within minutes. He moaned as quiet as he could, lifting his hips just slightly off of the bed. Mike pulled his hand away, examining as Richie's pants got wet in a few spots. Mike stared at it, wondering why he didn't cum.

"Rich, is there something wrong with me?"

"No, don't think that. I'm sure there's a reason, you can look it up at the library." Richie replied back hastily, refusing to even consider that Mike is unhealthy in some way.

So Mike checked the library the next day, finding out that young boys don't ejaculate until they've hit a peak in their puberty. It was a large relief, to say the least. So he goes home and tells Richie the good news, completely unaware of the sexual effect it has on his brother.

They keep up their routine most nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I didn't know how to end this but let me know what you think!  
I'll try to write a part two if anyone wants it :)  
-Apple


End file.
